


Со стойкостью звёзд

by Vote_Missy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, mention of meta crisis ten but it’s sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vote_Missy/pseuds/Vote_Missy
Summary: Абсолютно случайно оказавшись в до боли знакомой альтернативной версии Лондона, Доктор не может не навестить одного очень особенного человека.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 4





	Со стойкостью звёзд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the courage of stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024041) by [holtzmannzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannzz/pseuds/holtzmannzz). 



> Эта история слишком сильно задела меня за живое и я не могу передать насколько я счастлива ею с вами поделиться  
> Будет больно, предупреждаю, но прочтение стоит этой боли, так что я буду очень рада, если смогу передать вместе с текстом те эмоции, что я испытала
> 
> Первый раз выступаю в качестве переводчика больших книжных текстов и если вдруг увидите какие ошибки - я открыта к критике
> 
> And I really want to thank the author for this experiens. Translating this story was a lot of fun despite the fact that I cried several times while working:)

Посадка ТАРДИС больше напоминала крушение: мигали всевозможные лампочки, гудели сирены, хаотично вспыхивали сигнальные огни; а затем, как только машина коснулась земли, одни за другими лампочки, сирены, двигатели начали вырубаться, и казалось, что шум выходящей из строя системы не прекратится никогда.  
\- Чёрт, нет! - прокричала таймледи, дёргая переключатели на панели управления, но вскоре удручённо осознала, что смысла от её действий никакого. Огни ТАРДИС постепенно затухали, пока мертвенный холод и темнота не воцарились в помещении. Стало слишком тихо.  
\- Просто блестяще, - громко заявила Доктор, разговаривая с собой. - Ну и где же мы в таком случае? - она быстро взглянула на экраны и издала громкий раздражённый звук. - Даже дурацкие координаты не читаются. Дорогая, если тебе нужна была подзарядка, ты всего-то могла попросить! - обращаясь к ТАРДИС, Доктор эмоционально взмахнула руками.  
Она знала, что машина находилась в отключке, но могла поклясться, что в ответ ей раздалось слабое гудение.  
Между делом Доктор активировала резервы, позволяя системе заряжаться самостоятельно.  
\- Ну что же, значит я обойдусь без тебя, да? Раз что-то устроило тебе такую встряску? - таймледи не могла разобрать, был ли её голос наполнен раздражением или страхом. Если что-то и устроило встряску её машине, изнурив до полного отключения, это что-то было нешуточным.  
Доктор в нерешительности посмотрела на дверь, тихо интересуясь у самой себя — а стоит ли рисковать? Хотя, кого она пыталась обмануть? Конечно, стоит. Кроме того, требовалось ещё пару часов как минимум, чтобы энергии хватило на дальнейшие перемещения.  
Она подхватила свисавший с панели управления плащ и помчалась к выходу, на ходу проверяя наличие в кармане отвёртки. Глубоко вдохнув, таймледи отворила дверь.  
И на первый взгляд всё выглядело абсолютно обычным.  
Это точно была Земля. Зелёная трава, деревья, машины, люди. Доктор хихикнула и, шагнув вперёд, закрыла за собой дверь ТАРДИС.  
Наклонившись, она набрала горсть земли, а затем положила немного в рот и улыбнулась:  
\- Лондон! Люблю Лондон.  
Откуда-то раздавались звуки музыкальных инструментов, возможно саксофона. Мелодия подбодрила таймледи и она соскользнула на тротуар поблизости. Ботинки шустро стучали по асфальту в такт музыке, заставляя Доктора практически забыть о каких-бы там ни было проблемах, что привели её сюда.  
Но в любом случае вспомнила она быстро. Почти мгновенно, всего-лишь посмотрев наверх.  
Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем к Доктору в принципе вернулась способность соображать.  
\- Это невозможно, - выдохнула она, разглядывая плывущие по небу дирижабли.  
Рот таймледи приоткрылся в немом шоке и она начала хаотично метаться из стороны в сторону, в надежде ухватиться хоть за что-то, что могло бы опровергнуть и так очевидный факт. Внезапно ей стало очень плохо, будто всё тело разом забыло как собою управлять. - Это невозможно, - повторила она, а затем резко развернулась и бросилась к ТАРДИС, суматошно размахивая перед собой отвёрткой.  
В двери корабля Доктор врезалась с глухим звуком.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! - прокричала она, сжимая ручки до побелевших костяшек. - Ты не можешь так со мной поступить! Уж точно не в этом месте! Открой! - теперь уже молила таймледи, но тихое гудение изнутри означало отказ. - Ты не можешь меня здесь оставить, кто знает, каких дел я могу натворить, - вовсе прошептала она, но ТАРДИС не впечатлило и это. Двери оставались запертыми и Доктор знала, что пройдёт немало часов, прежде чем она вновь сможет их открыть.  
Отвёртка в её руке завибрировала, давая понять, что сканирование завершено. На его результаты таймледи смотрела если не в ужасе, то в состоянии крайне близком к нему.  
Параллельная вселенная. Параллельная Земля. Параллельный Лондон. Мир Пита.  
Ноги Доктора подкосились и она медленно сползла по стенке ТАРДИС, чувствуя как весь воздух разом покидает её лёгкие. Казалось, что она сейчас взорвётся, что каждый атом в её теле расщепится и воспламенится, оставляя в воздухе лишь пепел и ничего больше.  
таймледи попыталась сконцентрироваться на настоящем. Она слышала голоса детей, игравших в парке неподалёку, чувствовала тепло солнца на своей коже, вдыхала запах свежескошенной травы, знала, что где-то там была Она.  
Внезапно пульсирующее ощущение внутреннего ужаса исчезло без следа. Доктор чувствовала, как бешено бьются в её груди сердца, заставляя скорее подняться с места и идти, не сидеть, не бояться. Двигайся! Давай же, живее!  
\- О, вселенная невероятно щедра, - улыбнулась Доктор, поднимаясь с места и поправляя плащ.  
таймледи абсолютно точно не знала как найти Роуз Тайлер в этом огромном восхитительном альтернативном мире, но она была уверенна, что найдёт способ. Как минимум она знала с чего начинать. Убрав отвёртку в карман, Доктор направилась в Пауэлл Эстейт.

***

Повинуясь зову сердец, Доктор уверенно шла вперёд. Не успела она толком подумать, не успела и глазом моргнуть, как оказалась там, где должна была. В самом знакомом месте во всём мире, в самом болезненном в её жизни воспоминании. Она была здесь.  
В нерешительности таймледи постучала в дверь. Сердца отбивали такие безумные ритмы, что обморок уже не казался чем-то маловероятным. Внутренний голос всё настойчивее убеждал, что она опоздала. Что Роуз Тайлер здесь не живёт и не жила никогда. Она переехала и начала всё с чистого листа, как и, конечно же, должна была. С ним и без неё. Доктор уже была готова развернуться и уйти как можно дальше от этого места, как послышался щелчок дверного замка.  
В дверях стояла маленькая девочка, на вид не старше четырёх лет. На ней красовался яркий комбинезон со звёздами, а светло-рыжие волосы были заплетены в тугие косы. таймледи опустила глаза и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на ребёнка.  
\- Привет, милая, - выдавила она, прочистив горло. - Я, кажется, ошиблась адресом, - голос дрогнул и в сердца начало закрадываться убеждение, что Роуз ей здесь не найти.  
\- Ты смешно одеваешься, - хихикнула девочка, забавно сжимая при этом щёки.  
\- Вовсе нет! Знаешь, я считаю, что одеваюсь очень даже здорово, - Доктор ухватилась за подтяжки, показательно дёрнула за них и кивнула. - Твои родители дома? Я хотела спросить у них про людей, которые здесь жили, - спросила она, слабо надеясь на то, что эта семья въехала сюда сразу после Роуз. Может они знают её новый адрес или телефонный номер… да хоть электронную почту, хоть… Хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Моя мама дома, но у меня не… - начала девочка, но новый голос, раздавшийся из глубины квартиры, её перебил:  
\- Мэй? Малышка, ты с кем разговариваешь?  
Слова резанули по ушам и Доктор едва смогла удержаться на ногах. Каждый её мускул напрягся, а дыхание начало заметно подводить.  
Из-за угла вышла женщина. Её светлые волосы подпрыгивали во время ходьбы, а глаза буквально сияли солнечным светом. Роуз Тайлер.  
\- Вам чем-то помочь? - спросила Роуз, одной рукой опираясь на дверь, а другой аккуратно отодвигая девочку с прохода.  
\- Это моя подруга, мам! Её зовут… Ой, а я не знаю как её зовут, мы только познакомились. Но она очень милая и смешно одевается. А ещё она кажется мне очень знакомой, - заявила Мэй, поднимая глаза на Роуз и улыбаясь самой очаровательной улыбкой, какую Доктор когда-либо видела. И, вероятно, когда-либо увидит.  
\- Солнышко, это не очень вежливо обсуждать чужую одежду, - отозвалась Роуз, но Доктор могла поклясться, что видела как её губ коснулась усмешка. - Вам чем-то помочь? - спросила Роуз у женщины, которая выглядела, будто вот вот завалится в обморок.  
Таймледи вдруг очень сильно захотелось ударить себя за то, что забыла насколько голос Роуз был совершенным. Она была уверена, что после всех пережитых приключений, после всех бессонных ночей голос Роуз Тайлер должен был занять особое место в памяти, но, боги, какой же это оказалось ошибкой. Ни за какие вселенские блага она теперь не забудет этот голос.  
\- Вы в порядке? - спросила Роуз, снова смотря на Доктора. Выглядела она невероятно обеспокоенной.  
Почему она беспокоилась? Что-то было не так? Доктор упустила из виду нечто опасное? Они были в опасности? Почему Роуз смотрела на неё так странно? И только тогда пришло осознание, что с самого начала разговора таймледи не сдвинулась и на миллиметр. Она шумно выпустила весь накопившийся в лёгких воздух и встряхнула руками, чтобы хоть немного расслабить тело.  
\- Да, - Доктор кивнула. - Да, извините, - уже более уверенно повторила она. - Со мной всё просто прекрасно. Я Джейн. Джейн Смит. Я подруга вашего… - она резко замолчала, а затем продолжила в надежде, что угадала: - Вашего мужа. Он мой очень старый приятель. Рада с вами познакомиться, - Доктор протянула руку.  
Плечи Роуз опустились и она тихо прерывисто выдохнула. Затем потянулась к Мэй, подняла её на руки и крепко-крепко прижала к себе.  
\- Я тоже очень рада, - Роуз слабо ответила на рукопожатие.  
Доктору хотелось забыться в ощущениях от возможности вновь касаться этих рук, чувствовать их тепло, их прекрасную неповторимость, но кое-что её останавливало.  
То выражение, что было на лице Роуз, таймледи надеялась никогда больше не увидеть вновь.  
\- Он, случайно, не дома? Я бы хотела с ним повидаться… - поинтересовалась Доктор, всё сильнее испытывая странное недомогание.  
Рот Роуз приоткрылся. Она хотела было что-то сказать, но слова застряли в горле и она отвернула голову в попытке спрятать лицо. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы женщина вновь посмотрела в глаза незнакомки.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - глухо произнесла она после глубокого и протяжного вздоха. - Вы наверное не слышали, - Доктор почувствовала как земля уходит у неё из под ног. - Он… Его больше нет. Уже несколько месяцев как, - на глазах Роуз начали выступать слёзы и она как можно крепче прижала к себе сидящего на руках ребёнка. - Автокатастрофа. Пьяный водитель вылетел на красный, - голос Роуз чужой, почти не человеческий, а взгляд устремлён в пустоту, будто она вновь переживала тот роковой момент. - Это настолько обычно. Вы можете поверить как это до абсурда обычно? - она спросила и Доктор поняла, что ответа не требуется.  
\- Мамочка, всё в порядке, - заговорила Мэй, поднимая ручку, чтобы дотронуться до щеки Роуз. - Он всё ещё с нами.  
Воздух будто потяжелел. Доктор могла поклясться, что ощущала его грузом на своих плечах.  
Роуз прочистила горло и слабо улыбнулась:  
\- Всё верно, солнышко, он с нами. Он всегда будет с нами в твоём сердечке, верно? - она честно пыталась улыбаться, но Доктор чувствовала, что женщина близка к срыву.  
В надежде подобрать нужные слова, таймледи тихонько подняла палец вверх, но не успела заговорить, как была прервана тонким, но уверенным голоском:  
\- Нет же, мам, он всё ещё с нами. Прямо здесь, ты разве не видишь? - Мэй уверенно указала на Доктора с таким лицом, будто не могла поверить, что Роуз её не узнала.  
Следующие мгновения могли бы продлиться хоть несколько тысяч лет и Доктор даже не обратила бы на это внимания.  
Потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем Роуз смогла перевести взгляд с лица дочери на лицо незнакомки в дверях. Её покрасневшие глаза вновь увлажнились слезами, а тело почти мгновенно ослабло от шока, из-за чего Мэй на руках вдруг стала невыносимо тяжёлой.  
Доктор же оторопело пялилась на ребёнка. «Как она могла меня узнать? Мы ведь не встречались, верно? Абсолютно точно нет. Это ведь даже невозможно. Да и её отец по-сути не был таймлордом, у них не должно было сохраниться никакой связи. Это просто невозможно»  
Первой тишину нарушила Роуз:  
\- Н-напомните мне ваше имя? - её голос был слаб, слишком слаб, будто женщина отчаянно пыталась убедить себя, что ничего этого не происходит. Будто навалившаяся на неё ноша оказалась непосильной.  
Доктор не исключала бегство. Можно было развернуться и просто рвануть. Буквально куда угодно, где у неё не было бы возможности ещё сильнее всё испортить.  
Но таймледи знала, что никогда в жизни не простит себе такой поступок. Никогда она не простит себе бегство от возможности ещё один раз почувствовать тепло объятий Роуз Тайлер.  
\- Джейн Смит.  
Руки Роуз окончательно ослабли и в абсолютном молчании она медленно опустила Мэй на пол. Девочка глядела то на маму, то на Доктора, и на её светлом личике так и читалось: «Я была права! Видишь?», а на губах появилась лёгкая усмешка.  
Роуз казалось, что всё её тело налилось свинцом. Это вселенная обрушилась ей на плечи или же настолько тяжёлым был вес осознания?  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не шутка. Потому что это… Это жестоко, - Роуз наконец посмотрела Доктору прямо в глаза и одновременно куда-то очень глубоко в душу.  
Если бы Доктор не знала Роуз Тайлер, она бы точно могла сказать, что она в опасности. Несчётное количество раз на таймледи смотрели такими глазами, но никогда эти взгляды не принадлежали Роуз.  
Доктор прокашлялась и опустила взгляд. Её ботинки заметно износились, хоть она и купила их всего пару недель назад в Шеффилде. На коврике под дверью красовалась надпись «Привет, друг!». В нескольких кварталах отсюда таймледи могла слышать пение птиц. В воздухе витал слабый запах хозяйственного мыла.  
Не отвлекайся.  
Доктор вновь посмотрела на Роуз. Медленно опустив руку в карман, она нащупала отвёртку и аккуратно извлекла её на свет. Маленький жёлтый огонёк, сопровождаемый характерным звуком, осветил пространство вокруг. Таймледи открыла рот, чтобы это прокомментировать, но её речь была прервана, не успев начаться.  
Роуз резко подалась вперёд, налетая на Доктора так, что та едва смогла удержать равновесие. Её руки обвились вокруг так крепко, будто от этого зависела как минимум жизнь женщины, а лицо уткнулось в чужое плечо, но ничего из этого не беспокоило таймледи. Она плакала. Они обе плакали. Доктор выпустила из рук отвёртку и обняла Роуз за талию. В груди всё взрывалось: ещё хоть раз почувствовать эту воистину невероятную связь таймледи мечтала на протяжении сотен, тысяч лет.  
Доктор всхлипнула. Нет, не всхлипнула… этот звук сложно было классифицировать, так как никогда до этого она не издавала ничего подобного. Голова казалась лёгкой и абсолютно пустой.  
Роуз почти не стояла сама, она повисла на Докторе, а её руки отчаянно исследовали новое тело: мягкие светлые волосы, гладкую ткань капюшона, форму худых плечей, крепкие мышцы спины. Для одного раза информации было слишком много.  
Они стояли так долго.  
Мэй тихо плакала сзади, не вмешиваясь, зная, что следует дождаться своей очереди. Она скучала по папе так сильно, что порой это казалось невыносимым. Если бы у неё спросили, существует ли на свете маленькая девочка, которая скучала бы по своему отцу сильнее, Мэй точно дала бы отрицательный ответ. Но она так же знала, как тяжело её маме. Почти каждую ночь они проводили в слезах и Мэй прибегала спать в мамину кровать, ведь вместе куда легче бороться с одиночеством. Это было непривычно. Жить вдвоём. Девочка помнила, как мама кричала. Кричала, хрипела, била стены, а затем рыдала, и рыдала, и рыдала…и думала, что Мэй ничего не слышит. Она помнила, как крепко прижимала её к себе мама во время похорон. И люди смотрели на них, будто никогда в жизни не видели ничего более грустного.  
Доктор всхлипнула, возвращая Мэй из её мыслей к происходящему.  
Роуз наконец отстранилась и сделала шаг назад, всё ещё держа руку на плече таймледи.  
Она вытерла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох.  
\- Как… Как это вообще возможно?  
Доктор усмехнулась:  
\- Понятия не имею, - она пожала плечами. - ТАРДИС просто остановилась. Скинула меня будто туриста. И заперлась изнутри, - хотелось смеяться от осознания насколько эти события казались давними.  
\- Я не могу поверить, что это действительно ты, - Роуз вздохнула, её ладонь медленно соскользнула с плеча Доктора и женщина скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Знаешь, мне тоже сейчас довольно сложно в это поверить, - отшутилась таймледи.  
Из-за ноги Роуз выглянула Мэй и Доктор чуть не подпрыгнула, почти забыв, что они были не одни.  
\- Мэй, - Роуз склонила голову и опустилась рядом с девочкой, - каким вообще образом ты узнала кто это?  
Мэй подняла взгляд на Доктора и та одарила её большой дурацкой улыбкой. Звонко рассмеявшись, девочка вновь посмотрела на маму.  
\- Я это почувствовала, - категорично заявила она. - Я не знаю как, мам. Но я это почувствовала. Я посмотрела на неё и я… И мне больше не было грустно.  
Роуз заключила дочь в объятия, ощущая, что вот-вот готова опять расплакаться. Затем с девочкой на руках она встала и посмотрела Доктору прямо в глаза.  
\- Доктор, - громко начала Роуз, но причудливость этого слова на несколько секунд сбила с мысли. Она уже и отвыкла от того, как это слово щекочет язык при произношении. Слишком давно она не произносила его вслух.  
\- Я бы хотела познакомить тебя с кем-то очень особенным. С самым важным человеком в моей жизни.  
Малышка протянула вперёд ручку, улыбаясь Доктору самой очаровательной улыбкой, на которую только была способна:  
\- Меня зовут Мэдлин Смит. Ну или Мэй для краткости.  
Доктор улыбнулась в ответ и пожала протянутую руку:  
\- Я так сильно рада нашему знакомству, прекрасная Мэй. Ты просто не представляешь насколько.

***

А где-то в нескольких километрах от того места ТАРДИС разблокировала двери. Хотя она и знала, что пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем она вновь увидит Доктора. И на этот счёт у неё не было абсолютно никаких возражений.


End file.
